Superrayo difuso
Superrayo difuso (Super Diffusion Beam en inglés; ''スーパー拡散ロボビーム Sūpā Kakusan Robo Bīmu'' lit. Super rayo de difusión Robo en japonés) es el Smash Final de R.O.B. en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, reemplazando al Rayo difuso. Aunque el ataque no tiene ningún origen específico, su nombre hace creer que es una versión mejorada del Rayo difuso. Descripción El Smash Final consiste en que R.O.B. cambia de modalidad para disparar un potente láser en línea recta. Este rayo se divide entonces en otros cuatro rayos menores que van en diferentes ángulos y, de ser tocados, atraen a los rivales hasta el punto de división del rayo principal, que es donde se recibe mayor cantidad de daño. El rayo daña a los rivales atrapados constantemente hasta que termine el tiempo de duración del Smash Final, entonces el rayo se detiene, dejando paralizados a los rivales en el mismo lugar, para luego dar un potente rayo final con alta capacidad de producir un K.O. A pesar de ir inicialmente en línea recta, el ángulo del rayo principal, así como de los cuatro rayos menores, puede ser alterado, moviéndolo hacia arriba o hacia abajo para una mayor oportunidad de atrapar rivales. Sin embargo, el ángulo del último rayo potente lanzado siempre es recto, independientemente de cuán inclinados se encontraban los rayos iniciales. Esto es debido a que los rayos menores atraen a los rivales hacia el punto de división de los mismos, donde estos rivales siempre podrán ser alcanzados por el disparo final que siempre es lanzado en línea recta. Galería Superrayo Difuso (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Superrayo difuso en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. R.O.B. se posiciona... Superrayo Difuso (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Lanza 4 tipos de rayos de menor tamaño... Superrayo Difuso (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Y al final lanza un amplio rayo para noquear al oponente. Descripción del trofeo Español Versión americana right|130px :;Superrayo difuso :R.O.B. apoya los brazos en el suelo y se convierte en un cañón indestructible que dispara un gran rayo. Puede apuntar arriba o abajo, y en su trayecto, el rayo se descompone en otros más pequeños que arrastran al rival al centro, donde recibirá impactos sin cesar. Para rematar, este Smash Final acaba con un amplio rayo. Versión europea :Superrayo difuso :R.O.B. apoya los brazos en el suelo y se convierte en un cañón indestructible que dispara un gran rayo. Puede apuntar arriba o abajo, y en su trayecto, el rayo se descompone en otros más pequeños que arrastran al rival al centro, donde recibirá impactos sin cesar. Por último, un amplio rayo le pondrá la guinda a este Smash Final. Inglés Versión Norteamericana :Super Diffusion Beam :For R.O.B.'s Final Smash, he folds his arms down, transforms into an invincible cannon, and fires a huge beam that can be panned slowly up and down. The beam splits up partway through into smaller beams that drag foes to the center, where they'll be hit continuously. The assault finishes off with a single wide beam just for good measure. Versión Europea :Super Diffusion Beam :For R.O.B.'s Final Smash, he folds his arms down, transforms into an invincible cannon, and fires a huge beam that can be aimed slowly up and down. The beam splits up partway through into smaller beams that drag foes to the centre, where they'll be hit continuously. The assault finishes off with a single wide beam, just for good measure. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Smash Final direccional Categoría:Universo R.O.B.